1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure in general relates to a structure fabricated on a III-V compound semiconductor wafer suitable for use as a semiconductor device such as switches and amplifiers of a monolithic microwave integrated circuit (MMIC); and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional compound semiconductor devices such as high electron mobility transistor (HEMT) usually adopts Schottky gate for current modulation, however, such device is infamous for having a higher gate leakage current. Accordingly, there remains a need of an improved HEMT structure and a method of producing the same to overcome the problem in this art.